


A Creative Gift

by Ayngelcat



Series: Grapple and Scrapper Chronicles [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tf_speedwiring, prompt: " Scenario: receiving an anonymous gift."</p><p>Summary: more attempts by Scrapper to woo Grapple infuriate Hoist.</p><p>Usual *warnings* for fluff and angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Creative Gift

 “It’s fantastic, isn’t it?” Grapple enthused. “Magnificent! Isn’t it the most exquisite piece of micro replica technology you ever saw?” 

The Autobots clustered around, filled with admiration for the semi transparent, miniature scale model of the Iacon Dome. Gleaming under the strip-light, it was complete with functional elevators, lift shafts, retractable bridges and opening skydomes. 

“Say - it’s a masterpiece!” Smokescreen exclaimed. “Look – it’s even got that statue of Sentinel Prime!” 

“It’s fantastic!” Bumblebee enthused. “See how the entrance has that carving over it – “ 

There were more comments - “Look at this .... look at that ....” 

“It makes me homesick!” Somebody groaned, and there were murmurs of agreement. 

“Yes indeed!” said Grapple. “Save for the size, it is astoundingly lifelike. It’s every bit as accurate as anything I could ever have created myself. Better, in fact!” Enthusiastic and admiring exclamations followed. 

Hoist turned away. If he stayed looking at the thing any longer, he would smash it, he swore. Not only was it a shameless piece of manipulation to shower Grapple with such gifts, but to give him the replica of a building _he had built_ that was all but destroyed by the Decepticons … 

And worse – the crane loved it. 

“Might I ask where you got it, Grapple?” Prowl’s voice was sharp, suspicious.

Hoist heaved a sigh of relief. At last somebody had the good sense to ask that question. And hopefully to examine it more closely – just to make sure that the whole artifact wasn’t a functional, ready to go off bomb. 

“Well that’s the thing!” Grapple was beaming. “I really have no idea! It just – arrived – at my quarters. And all that was attached was a note saying ‘from an anonymous admirer!'” 

There were _awws_ and _oohs_ from the others. Hoist could not even look at them. How could Grapple even _say_ that? He knew _perfectly_ well who it was from. And the generous donor, the talented maestro who had so painfully put the thing together? He was _not_ an inhabitant of the Ark. 

“I’m afraid I will need to impound it,” Prowl said crisply; and he made a move towards the model.  But Grapple grabbed it, lifting it from the trolley and hugging it to his chest. “You take it, you’ll have to take me!” he declared. 

Smokescreen looked at Prowl defiantly, and then the others were also making noises of protest. 

“So be it!” said Prowl. From subspace, he produced a large set of handcuffs. 

_Well,_ thought Hoist. _This has reached new heights of absurdity. Not only is Grapple so besotted as to be oblivious to the utter hypocrisy, but he gets himself arrested. Now what?_

The technician’s optics flickered back to his friend. Grapple still clutched the model. The throng of Autobots muttered protests, as Prowl took him away. 

Hoist had to hand it to Scrapper. The Constructicon leader certainly knew how to cause a stir. Well perhaps it was time to ruffle a few helmplates in the Constructicon camp. Hoist might just organize a ‘gift’ of his own …. 

Although - and Hoist hated to admit it - the thing _was_ beautifully made. He knew he could not even begin to compete as far as sheer craftsmanship went.


End file.
